Back together again (A nyotalia x hetalia story)
by DolphinAssasinTheWaywardMage
Summary: Hey people, 'ello peeps this will be a multi chapter selfcest aka ( nyotalia x hetalia) fic. See more inside and most of all enjoy and review. This is authored by the both of us. Sorry for any oocness
1. Intro to the fic

OK so this is a nice little selfcest story now it will seem like a random drabbles but the storyline will came together at the end and such.

All the characters we're doing

Germany

Italy

Romano

England

France

Canada

America

Belarus

Russia

China

Japan

So if you don't understand what selfcest. It's basically shipping two versions of the same character so like (England x Nyo! England) so enjoy and r and r


	2. Germany's wish

**Okay peeps so thanks for clicking on my fic well technically our fic. **

**You all know we don't own hetalia or nyotalia unfortunately else the nyos would make many many more appearances in hetalia. Oh and by the way this is selfcest**

** because there is not enough love for this. So yeah don't like don't read. Any way me and Abigail came up with idea on our way to a church event with our youth group **

**in the church van I'm pretty sure that that's not good but who cares oh well you probably don't care so I might as well get on with the story. Without further ado.**

* * *

Germany was at then bar again. Drinking away his sorrows, he only had one wish. For a woman that understood him, was that so hard. Apparently so, all he had was Italy and he was a pasta obsessed freak. He hoped for a girl who was going through a similar situation. But that would never happen unfortunately.

The door opened and a girl walked in she had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long green coat. She walked over to the bar.

"Is anyone sitting here"she asked politely. He shook his head she sat down on the barstool next to him and ordered a beer.

That's when Germany's cellphone began to ring.

"Hello...No you can do it yourself...I'm not mad at you...I'm at the bar next to my house...No I'm not going to pick you up and you cannot stay at my house...Bye no you're not allowed to make pasta... Ugh bye."

He hung up

"So you got one of those to." She remarked

"Ja, he's annoying as hell"

"But he's the only friend you got" she provided.

"Ja...but how did you know."

"I've got one just like him. Mine calls me when she can't tie her shoelaces."

"What's your name?"

"Monika"

"That's a pretty name."

"Well, now you know my name so let's hear yours."She smiled, gods she was beautiful he felt like he had known her all his life.

"Um.. it's Ludwig."

She smiled again "see that wasn't hard."

Her smile seemed to be contagious, because he began to smile as well. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled like that. They talked happily for a while.

Until, they got on the subject of Alcohol and let's just say she challenged him to a drinking contest. After about 8 pints of beer (A.N.- I'm underage so I've got no idea how much it takes to get drunk enough to where your mental functions aren't at their best so substitute it for however much you think) the two were drunk and Ludwig couldn't take anymore.

"OK fine you win." Ludwig said as he set down his empty mug. His speech was slurred.

"Ha! I told you I was better!" Monika got up from her seat but almost tripped, luckily she grabbed the table before she could fall. "Well I should I go it's late."

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Asked Ludwig. Normally he wouldn't ask such a question. No one would ask such a question but he was drunk and not thinking properly.

Monika wasn't thinking properly either. "Yeah sure."

(AN: Kids don't ever agree to stay at someone's house if you just met them.)

Ludwig then got up from his seat. "Well then let's go."

They walked in silence out of the bar and over to Ludwig's house which was close by. The air was cold and windy but it didn't bother the two. They were tough.

They reached the house and went inside. Ludwig walked down the hallway that led to his room and the guest room with Monika following behind him. Ludwig stopped walking and turned around which caused Monika who was still walking to run into him and accidentally push him against the wall. There was a second of awkwardness then Ludwig quickly leaned down and kissed her. Monica didn't hesitate to kiss back and wrap her arms around his neck as he wrapped his tightly around her waist. Monika took a step back pulling Ludwig with her into his bedroom across the hallway from them. Ludwig slipped his coat off along with Monika's throwing them on floor. He then pushed her onto his bed...

* * *

The Next Morning

Germany had just woken up and was still lying in bed. He had a serious headache but from what... A hangover he was at the bar last night. He was slowly remembering he was talking to a girl... Monika... they got into a drinking contest then... the house. He looked over and saw her laying there next to him

.

"Scheiße" he swore quietly not wanting to wake her.

All while internally freaking out. That's when Italy walked in

"Germany, Germany you never gonna believe what happened, England...

That'd be when Italy noticed him and Germany weren't the only ones in the room

"Oh mio Dio, Germany has a girl in his bed, I'll go make pasta to celebrate."

With that Italy left. Germany got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Monika began to wake with a yawn she sat up realized she wasn't wearing anything and quickly laid back down. Leaving Germany very embarrassed

"Where am I"she demanded

"Ohhh Scheiße" she said as she began to remember.

"You remember now"he asked nervously

"Ja, I do we were drinking and one thing lead to another and this happened."

He started to walk around the room gathering her clothes (AN: they were all over the room) he had found them all and gave them to her. Then he left the room his usually pale skin tinged red. She got out of the bed showered and then got dressed. She walked out of the room and towards the smell of cooking. She walked into the kitchen were she found five people Ludwig, her sister Prussia, a man that looked exactly like her sister, Italy also known as Alice, and an Italian man that looked like Alice. Ludwig was sitting in the corner with the white haired man trying to tell him off for getting that drunk but he was failing due to the fact that he was laughing at Ludwig for getting that drunk. Alice and the Italian guy were making pasta. That's when Monika's sister decided that Monika was partly at fault here as well Julchen was trying to tell Monika off as well but seemed to be having the same problem that Ludwig's friend was having. After all the madness stopped Ludwig's friend who identified himself as Gilbert and Ludwig began to cook a real breakfast aka not pasta. With breakfast not being pasta Italy and her new friend left, Italy was tough so Monika figured she'd be okay. What Monika was worried about was having her sister here with her she was pretty sure Julchen had threatened to beat Ludwig up more than a few times. Which was strange because Julchen got drunk and slept with guys all the time. But if Monika did it once, heaven help the guy who she had slept with because Julchen would kill them. ( AN: but it's not like she had done it before) The only thing stopping her sister from making good on her threats was that man Gilbert. Monika sensed that Julchen might like him or something.

"Wait Julchen how did you know I was here and how did you even get here"

"Umm... Well I"

"You did it again didn't you"

"What"

"Got drunk and slept with someone" Monika said flatly.

Both Gilbert and Julchen were turning extremely red like the color of Italy's pasta sauce .

"So you complain about us sleeping together but it's okay when you two get drunk and sleep together its okay" Ludwig said angrily.

"Yeah but we're older and we weren't exactly drunk" Gilbert stuttered.

"But we're more mature" Monika said while giving both Gilbert and Julchen her famous death stare.

There was a long period of silence between the four of them there also seemed to be something like a starring contest going on as well.

Finally Gilbert broke the silence

"Mein gott, West, stop being so unawesome. Julchen let's go".

With that the two Prussians left and the Germans were left alone again.

"Well that was awkward" Monika said.

"Yes, our siblings seem to get along well though." he stated Monika nodded

"But is that a good thing or a bad thing".

* * *

" Well hopefully a good thing but then again if your sister is anything like my brother it will end badly, for us at least."

"True, unfortunately true well we better make the best of the time we have." She said as she slowly walked toward him. She got right in front of him and kissed him they broke apart a few seconds later.

"Well I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Ludwig said softly.

For once both Germanys were happy


	3. Pasta vs Pizza

Okay let's get this show on road.

Disclaimer: All y'all know we don't own hetalia

Please read and review you know we update faster if you do!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, let's go make pasta" Feli said as they arrived at his house.

"Um, Feli can we make pizza instead" Alice suggested

"Why would we make pizza, bella? Pasta is better."

"No pizza is better" the two Italians were usually non-violent but when it came to food prepare for the argument of a lifetime.

"Pasta"

"Pizza"

"Pasta" Italy said. They subconsciously began to get closer til they were barely a foot apart.

"Pizza" Alice noticed how close they were and stepped back. Now Alice could be extremely clumsy and somehow managed to trip over her own feet and she fell onto none other than Feliciano they both fell to the floor with Alice on top. It took a few seconds to realize what had happened and Alice was just about to get off of him. When Lovino walked in

"Hey idiot brother of mine where are you"

Lovino looked over to where Feliciano and Alice fell.

With a shocked look on his face he said

"Oh, I see your busy" then he turned around and walked away like nothing had happened. Alice began to blush furiously, she got off of Feli and mumbled something that sounded like sorry. Italy began the little ball of cheerfulness that he is apologized saying it was his fault.

"How about we just make both then we can share" Feliciano suggested.

"Um, yeah that sounds good."

So the two Italians set about making I guess brunch with only a few issues they finished.

That's when Alice began to wonder what would happen if she touched Feli's curl. About the same time Italy noticed a strange look on her face well not really a strange look but one of curiosity.

"Hey, bella what's wrong"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"About what?"

"Um, nothing..."

"Bella tell me please" he whined

She whispered something under her breath not loud enough for Feli to hear.

" Ve... What was that"

"Nothing" she said nervously. His curl was right there the temptation was almost to much actually it turns out it was to much. She grabbed Feli's curl at first he had no reaction other than shock then she began to tug a tad bit he whined a bit

"Alice please stop before..." To say the least he didn't finish that sentence and Alice found herself pinned to the table by none other than Feliciano.

He leaned in and gave Alice a passionate kiss. She tried to pull away but she didn't want to. Eventually she kissed him back passionately.

Things were getting heated.

Though not before long Feliciano realized what he was doing pulled away.

"Oh! Bella I'm sorry." He was about to step back but Alice grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her.

"Get back here." Her lips met his again.

He gripped the table that was behind Alice. He was curious about that curl in her hair that was so much like his. Maybe she would have the same reaction as him if he pulled it? Only one way to find out...

He lifted his hand into her hair and grabbed the curl slightly tugging on it.

Alice managed to pull Feli closer and whimpered.

Feliciano's hands tightened around Alice's waist.

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Startled they both pulled away.

"My pizza!" Alice gently pushed Feliciano off of her, quickly grabbed a pair of mittens and pulled her delicious looking pepperoni pizza out of the oven and left it out to cool.

"Bella it smells delicious!"

"Thanks Feli! Now where were we?" She pushed him up against the countertop.

"I think we were here." He leaned in and kissed her again and this time Alice didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"HEY YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"Christina what are you doing here?" Alice turned to face her sister who looked pretty upset.

"YOU BETTER NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She yelled at Feli.

He cowered behind Alice and nodded.

"HEY CHRISTINA WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!?" They all heard Lovino yell.

Christina gave Feliciano one last look then walked back into the living room to join Lovino.

"I think your pizza is cool enough now." Said Feli still a little shaken.

"Yeah... Let's eat!"


	4. Wine and Mafia

Disclaimer : We don't own hetalia else Italy would take over the world

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had a taste of Feliciano's and Alice's pasta and pizza the two Italys left the house to walk around town leaving the Romanos alone in the house. Christina walked into the living room with two glasses of red wine in her hands and sat down next to Lovino on the couch handing him one of the glasses and taking a sip of her own.

"So you said you were in the mafia for a little bit?" Asked Lovino.

"Yeah. Not the best thing I've done but I don't really regret it." Replied Christina.

"I was in the mafia for a little while too."

"Oh really? I don't remember seeing you around?"

"Same here. I guess we missed each other." Lovino took another sip of his wine. "Did you ever have to deal with those Russian bastards?"

"Yes! All I wanted was for them to burn in hell. I've heard that they have a new leader now."

"Yeah didn't one of them murder... oh what was that bastard's name? General Winter and take his place?"

"I believe that's what I've heard. Anyways I'm glad I don't have to deal with that shit anymore." Christina then emptied her glass.

"You want more?" Asked Lovino.

"Yes." Lovino took her glass into the kitchen and came back with it full.

He sat down and put his arm around Christina's shoulders and held up his glass. "A toast."

"To what?" Christina held up her glass.

"You know, I don't fucking care."

"Neither do I." Christina smiled and clinked her glass with his then they both took big sips.

A second of silence.

"You're very pretty." Well that was kind of out of the blue...

Christina blushed and looked away trying to hide it. "Um... Thanks." She had had many guys tell her this but it felt different when it came from Lovino. She didn't feel the need to punch him.

Lovino realized what he had said and blushed too. "Oh... Um... I didn't mean... Well you are pretty but... I... uh... don't know where the hell that came From."

Christina turned her head to look back at Lovino and saw that he was staring at her. This made her blush more. "I... um... Need to use the restroom." Christina stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Lovino watched her walk away.

What the hell was I thinking? He thought. She probably thinks I'm some creepy bastard who just wants her in the same bed as me. Not that I would mind if she was... Wait what the hell! Stop it Lovino! Stop it you stupid tomatoe bastard! But she is god damn gorgeous and her attitude... Doesn't give a shit about what people think of her... Aw shit! I'm turning into my stupid older brother!

Christina closed the bathroom door. Her heart was racing. Why it was racing she didn't know... OK maybe she did... OK it was because that Lovino bastard is so god damn cute and he just called her pretty! He's sweet but doesn't give a shit about what people think of him... Aw shit! I'm turning into my stupid older sister! Why am I reacting like this? This is not normal! She thought.

She just sat there staring at herself in the mirror. Boys were attracted to her looks but once they saw how she was and got a glimpse of her personality they were scared of her. Lovino didn't seem to care about it... Hell he seemed to like it!

Christina took a deep breath and straightened out her hair then stepped out of the bathroom. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to the Italian boy. She sat a little closer then usual though and she was perfectly fine with it. It actually felt nice.

She looked at his cute face. It actually looked kind of nervous. "I don't think you're a creepy bastard that just wants me in the same bed as you."

His eyes widened. Like really wide. Like they looked like they might just pop out. Like literally.

He then blushed again and looked away. "I know better than to mess with girls like you who can take care of themselves." He looked at her again.

OK he couldn't take it anymore!

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away and sat there waiting for a reaction.

1 minute...

2 minutes...

"Are you OK?" He asked a little worried.

She nodded and pulled him close so she could kiss him again. He kissed back but it was soft and careful. Nothing compared to what Christina found her sister and that pasta loving bastard doing in the kitchen.

"Oh! My grandson has a girlfriend!" The two immediately pulled apart and looked at the Roman who was only wearing bed sheets around the important parts. Next to him was a women who looked quite similar to him wearing only bed sheets around the important parts. They both had huge smiles.

"Oh! My granddaughter has a boyfriend!" She winked at Christina. "Good choice I hear that in heaven the lovers are Italian."

Both the Romanos blushed but then realized that there were strange people invading their privacy wearing only bed sheets around the important parts.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" They yelled.

"Aww! How cute they say stuff together!" Exclaimed grandpa Rome.

Grandma Rome snuggled into her partners side. "Well I guess we'll leave you kids to it then!" She then proceeded to pull grandpa Rome back into one of the bedrooms.

Christina and Lovino stared at each other.

"I did not just see my grandmother basically half naked!"

"I think you did. That was my grandfather!"

"I think we've had to much wine." Said Christina.

"Yes let's put these up." Lovino then picked up the wine glasses and put them in the sink. He walked back into the living room and sat next to Christina. "Where were we again?"

Christina smiled, leaned in and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Rennee: come on yall tell us how we're doing we need to know

Abigail: favorite, follow or review any one of them make us happy

Rennee: yep like the little blue flying cat

Abigail: huh


	5. Blue-eyed Angel

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA! just making that clear.

A/N: So hi this is Renne so yeah we changed our name we didn't want to but we had to so I'm the Wayward Mage and Abigail is the Dolphin Assassin long story there and ohh so after you finish or before or in the middle go listen to Angel with a shotgun it's an amazing song which I don't own either sadly. Okay that's over so um. Oh yeah thank you so so so much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites they make us so so so happy. One more thing our grammar will NOT be perfect FYI.

Amelia couldn't believe that Julchen had dragged her all the way here to see a band her new boyfriend was in. All the way to this out-of-the-way café in Nevada , Julchen knew that Amelia didn't like being this close to Las Vegas. It could bring out Amelia's bad gambling addiction or just other crap. Yet Julchen wanted her to come and it was very difficult to shut her up, if she didn't go. So Amelia drove her refurbished 1960s Lincoln Continental (A/N: yes because Amelia has a bad-ass car) to Nevada. After more than a few hours of driving she arrived at the small café, there was about ten cars in the parking lot and the Volkswagen was definitely Jules's due to her refusing to drive anything that wasn't German engineering. Amelia figured that several of the cars belonged to the staff and at least one to the band. So there were probably only about six people besides her there. But she went in any way, and immediately was tackle-hugged by a certain Prussian.  
"Jules get the hell off"  
"Nice to see you to Amelia" she hugged Amelia for a few more seconds then let go.  
"Wow, Jules I haven't seen you in forever" Amelia giggled  
" I know, I want you to meet my boyfriend. Gilbert beweg deinen Arsch hier"  
"Julchen what about my ass, oh who's this?" Said Gilbert  
"Hi, I'm Amelia"  
"I'm the most awesome Pr...Gilbert.  
"Okay now you've seen my boyfriend now I need you to meet your twin" Julchen said with a smile that could scare Russia  
"Huh, Madeline's here?"  
"No Amelia your other twin is here" she said in all seriousness  
"Jules I don't have another twin"  
"Are you sure? Alfred come here for a sec!"  
A man Amelia assumed to be Alfred looked up from the burger he was stuffing into his mouth.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come here! There's someone I want you to meet!"  
He put his burger down and walked over to Julchen and Amelia.  
"Hi I'm Alfred!" He held his hand out to Amelia.  
She shook his hand. "Amelia."  
My my he was so so cute!  
"Hey stop treating me like Mikey!" Called Mathias.  
"His name is Matthew!" Corrected Alfred. "He's our manager you should know his name by now!"  
"Yeah I have the same problem with my sis Maddie." Laughed Amelia.  
Her laugh is cute and... Familiar? Thought Alfred.  
Then a guy who looked a lot like Alfred walked over to their table.  
"We need to get going. You're performing in an hour." He said quietly.  
"Alright Michael." Said Mathias as he threw away his trash.  
"It's Matthew!" Yelled Alfred and Matthew whispered.

(Time skip brought to you by Commander Julius Root)

The crowd cheered and whistled as the band finished their song. Amelia had to admit they were good. Apparently Madeline had gotten tickets to see the show too so she was hanging out with her and Julchen.  
"OK this next song is called Angel With A Shotgun! I hope you all enjoy!" Yelled Alfred into his mic. The other two members then started the song as the American began to sing.

"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."

For some unknown reason Amelia's eyes began to tear up.  
"Amelia are you OK?" Asked Madeline.  
She wanted to respond with yes but that would be a lie. She didn't feel fine. Not at all.  
And then she had a flashback to something.  
She was on her knees on the ground in a field. It was raining and there was blood. In front of her was Alfred holding a rifle pointed at her and behind him were more soldiers with guns. She felt terrible. All she had wanted was to be able to keep her way of life but now everyone was in pain. Everyone. Alfred was crying and Amelia was pretty sure she was crying too. It was cloudy and it looked like it would rain just adding to the depressing moment. The pain on Alfred's face hurt her more than anything in the world could.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. Her eyes widened as he-  
"Ja Gilbert! Ich liebe dich!"  
Amelia was brought back to the real world by Julchen's nonstop screaming.  
"Well that's it for our show! I hope you guys thought it was awesome! You know you've been an awesome crowd! Well goodnight!" And with that Gilbert, Matthias, and Alfred bowed and then walked off stage.

(Time skip brought to you by Belarus)

The girls and Matthew were waiting out in the parking lot for the trio of boys to come out and join them. Matthew and Madeline seemed while flirting up a storm while Julchen and Amelia watched and giggled.  
"So what do you think of Alfred?" Asked Julchen.  
"Huh? Oh... Well... He's nice." Am I blushing? Why am I blushing?  
"I knew it, you like him! I thought you two would perfect for each other!"  
"Julchen I don't feel that way for him!"  
"Feel that way for who?" Asked Alfred. Apparently they had been standing there for a little bit.  
"No one!" Amelia instantly said.  
Julchen hugged Gilbert's side. "Sure..." She and her boyfriend then laughed a little.  
"Um ... Amelia can I have your number" Alfred asked.  
"Oh sure um do you have pen and paper?"  
"Of course the hero always has writing materials!"  
She swiftly wrote her number, he wrote his and they swapped.  
She began to notice how late it was getting.  
"Um well bye Alfred call me sometime 'kay"  
"Alright I will"  
Amelia found her sister, dragged her away from Matthew and they got in her car and left. Alfred watched them leave and thought 'Amelia seemed so familiar like I've known her for a while I just can't seem to remember her'. Gilbert walked up behind him.  
"You like her don't you"  
"What, I barely know her"  
"Doesn't mean you don't like her and besides I think you know her a bit better than you think you do"  
"Huh, Gilbert dude, you're not making any sense"  
"I'm making perfect sense your just not awesome enough to comprehend it"  
"Whatever" and with that Alfred walked away.

One day later

Amelia lay on her bed reflecting on what happened last night, the great music, Alfred, seeing her friends, Alfred, the food at the café, Alfred. Wait why did she have Alfred on her mind so much? Just then her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered.  
"Hello? This is Amelia."  
"Hey it's Alfred!"  
"Oh hey dude what's up?" Alfred had just called her hallelujah!  
"Oh nothing that's why I called you. I wanted to see if you were free next weekend?"  
"Of course I am I live in America!"  
Alfred laughed. "Well I didn't know... If maybe... Like... You see..." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me?"  
Amelia was shocked. Did he just... Oh my God he did!  
"Yes! I would freaking love to!"  
"Well great! So when and where?"  
"Umm... Starbucks, Saturday at 12pm?"  
"Yeah works with me! Well see ya then!"  
"Bye Alfred!" She then hung up.

(Time skip brought to you by Luciano)

Alfred speed walked through the streets. He didn't want to be late for his date. Oh my God he was on a date!  
He checked his watch. He had reached the Starbucks but was five minutes early. Although guess who was already there waiting?  
"Hey Amelia I hope you haven't been waiting long." He said.  
"Oh no I just sat down." She smiled. Man her smile was beautiful!  
And very familiar...  
When they got in line Alfred had to ask. "Have we met before? I swear you look so familiar!"  
Amelia thought for a minute. "You do look really, really familiar but I don't think we've met before."  
"Hmmm... Well I guess you just look a lot like someone else I know? I don't think I know anyone as pretty as you though."  
This caught them both off guard. They both started blushing.  
"Oh I don't... Well I mean you are extremely pretty... I mean-"  
"You're pretty cute too." She responded.  
"Oh... Uh... Thank you."  
They locked eyes with each other. They inched closer and closer until...  
"Next!" Called the woman at the counter.  
But they ignored her and kissed.  
I think someone took a picture in the background...  
When they pulled apart after what seemed like a while Alfred asked. "Be my girlfriend?"  
Amelia had the biggest smile. "Yes!"  
Then her smiled disappeared and her face became serious. "Now get me my coffee." She demanded.

* * *

Translation

beweg deinen Arsch hier : get you ass over here

I use Google translate so sorry if it's wrong

So um hi so very sorry we haven't updated in a while updates shall be infrequent if you haven't noticed. Okay Okay sorry we y'all are awesome thanks for reading and oh on your way out could you *cough* review *cough* it would be nice. So are you starting to get the storyline yet *evil laugh*.

Next chappie should be England bye


	6. Fairies and Tea

Hello peeps so terribly sorry we have been so busy see you at the end

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

Arthur walked the rainy streets of London, umbrella in hand, and taking time to look at everything. Even the blue police box which was completely out of place, he took notice and grinned. Though he quickly became was lost in thought, mentally complaining about his annoying brothers, when someone crashed into him.  
"That bloody hurt!" It was a blonde girl with gorgeous green eyes.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Arthur said quickly.  
"Yeah, you-... What?"  
"I said I'm sorry."  
"Oh, well, it was partially my fault."  
"Oh, no no, it was my fau- oh! Tinker Bell it's so nice to see you!" The girl that had just ran into Arthur stared at him in shock.  
"Well, hi Arthur! It's good to see you too!" Responded Tink.  
This caused the English girl to stare at Arthur in more shock.  
Oh dear, thought Arthur. I just spoke to Tink in front of her! She probably thinks I'm crazy now... She was pretty though.  
The words that came out of her mouth made him think that he was dreaming. "You can see her?"  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yes. Yes, I can."  
The both of them took time to recover from the shock. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell just kind of floated next to Alice secretly shipping the two.  
"I think we need to be properly introduced."  
"Yes." He stuck his hand out. "Hello, I'm Arthur."  
She shook his hand. "And I'm Alice."  
There was a pang of familiarity for a moment, but it quickly faded.  
They were silent for a minute until Tink flew to Arthur's ear and whispered. "You should ask her out." Then watched Arthur turn red.  
"Um... You alright?" Asked Alice.  
Oh, um..." Tink tugged his hair where Alice couldn't see. "Ow! OK... So, Alice... Would you care to... Have some tea with me?" He finally said.  
Alice blinked. "Oh, uh... Yes, that sounds lovely, Arthur."  
Tinker Bell giggled. "Oh, I'm glad we ran into you, Arthur! OK, I have to go now!" Tink just dashed off ignoring both Alice and Arthur's threats of she didn't get back.  
"So, I know a good tea shop... You want to go?" Arthur offered.  
"Yeah, uh... Um... Alright." Alice glared at the spot where Tink was.  
They strolled to the Blue Dragon Tea and Coffee House and sat down inside the warm, bright cafe. The waiter came up to their table. He had his blonde hair in a short ponytail and blue eyes. French blue eyes. Arthur looked up at Francis.  
"Holy mother of Christ! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
Francis shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, I thought I told you better than that, while you're on a date don't swear. Oh, who is this Cher?"  
"Not interested any, frog."  
Francis looked disappointed. "Huh, she's a good match for you, Iggy you both reject me . So, can I take your orders since I can't flirt with the pretty lady?"  
"Fine, Franny, I'll have some Earl Gray and cranberry-orange scones."  
Alice looked over her menu. "Well, I guess I'll have the same as Arthur."  
"Fine, it'll be out in a few minutes." Francis left the table to place their orders and attend to other customers. Arthur watched him leave then turned to his companion.  
"So, what was that about?" Alice asked.  
"He's an old friend err... Enemy of mine who swings both ways." Arthur replied.  
"Ah, I've got one of those too and strangely enough she's French as well."  
"Hmm, that is strange."  
"So, Arthur, by any chance do you watch Doctor Who?"  
"Yes, it's one of my favorite shows besides Sherlock."  
"What do you think of Peter Capulid?" Alice asked.  
"He is my favorite in the new series. He reminds me of Tom Baker's Doctor."  
"You've watched Classic Doctor Who!?"  
"Yep, every single episode." Alice beamed at Arthur.  
"Me too! A little game of trivia then?"  
"Sure, why not?" Arthur was excited he had found someone who was a true Whovian!  
"OK so, which Doctor had the longest run?"  
"Seven A.K.A. Sylvester Mccoy. He did the TV show 1987-1996." Arthur answered.  
"The first appearance of a Dalek was simply a..."  
"Plunger and a whisk"  
"Which Doctor made an appearance in The Day of the Doctor?" Alice asked.  
"Four, also known as Tom Baker or the best doctor ever!"  
Alice giggled at Arthur's loud declaration, but she had to disagree. She personally loved the twelfth Doctor, but they could argue about that at a later time.  
"Now, one last question. Who was the first Doctor to kiss his companion?"  
"That would be Paul Mcgann or eight."  
"Alright, so we've established similarities via Doctor Who. Let's get to know each other a little better." Alice said.  
"Um... OK, I was born in Whitechapel." This was a complete and total lie and Arthur knew it. He was born in Camelot, which was now Scotland and that's embarrassing and something Alistor held over his head constantly.  
Alice looked at him oddly. There was no way he was from Whitechapel. To clean and to well dressed. She was caught in a moment of the past before she reminded herself this was 2014 and White Chapel wasn't nearly as bad as it was back in Jack's day.  
"I was born in Westminster." A total lie on Alice's part as well.  
After this they discussed a few things here and there. Siblings, mythical creatures, Canadians, revolutionary war, though this particular subject brought up some painful emotions for the both of them. Anger, betrayal, sadness. So, they didn't linger on the topic for to long.

Then, they somehow came onto the topic of the civil war in England. Both of them, Whig Vs. Tories and Cavilers Vs. Roundheads. Or maybe Francis got those mixed up, he didn't know. But words were flying everywhere, and not nice words like amour, certainly not that. But, when Francis brought them their tea and scones they seemed to calm down, but it still scared the roses out of Francis.  
They ate, Arthur paid, and they sat there talking for a while. Until Arthur spotted a familiar redhead outside the tea house. It was Scotland, terrifying as ever. He was peering inside trying to find Arthur. Scotland smiled. Found him. He opened the door and walked in to grab his little brother.  
"Oy, Iggy!" Arthur shrunk down in his chair. "I can still see you, ya idiot!" Then  
Then Arthur got out of his chair to face his older brother, or at least, that's what he wanted to do. But, instead he cringed and prayed that Scotland wouldn't kill him.  
Alice looked at him strangely but understood. Her elder sister was just as scary.  
Scotland came up to Arthur and grabbed him by the ear.  
"Oww!"  
"Now, what do ya think you're doing, lad? You were supposed to help with the haggis, not mosey down to the tea shop with a poor lass."  
Arthur just stood there in silence.  
"Now, get your bloody ass back 'ome now!" Scotland marched Arthur out the door and back home.

When they got home Scotland turned to Arthur. "What the hell England?"  
"What!? You're the one who bloody dragged me out of the shop and back home while I was in middle of a date!" Arthur fired back.  
"You were supposed to stand up to me! Not come with me like a sniveling coward!"  
"It's not like I came with you willingly!"  
"I was trying to help you! Ya know what lad, never mind. I'm going out for a smoke. Why don't you make yourself useful for once." He then left Arthur inside the house by himself. To clean up his sibling's mess.  
Afterwards Arthur decided to go upstairs to his room and work on leftover paperwork.  
He plopped into his overstuffed office chair and muttered to himself. "I didn't even get her number."

* * *

WE ARE SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL US. we're too young to die not that we don't want to die we just want to live longer than most. *doges rotten fruit and such*

Okay umm... so, we will try and have the next one up by valentines, after all it is France's chappie after all. Anywho sorry, and please review fave or follow


	7. Old and New

Disclaimer: Guys we are not the creators or owners of Hetaila. We have to put a disclaimer on our ffs we don't own it.

Rennee's note: Hey ya'll umm sorry for not updating but school and mothers have had our primary attention. We had two ideas for our Canada chappie and we need help ya'll. 1. Is completely appropriate and not all that unexpected, 2. umm well let's just say it's not your average behavior Canada and it's a bit...um. Well let's just say it'll be hilarious. so if you will just put a little 1 or a 2 in the review box and we should have it out pretty soon. This chappie was meant to go out on Valentine's but I had a convention to go to. So sorry for it being late and we hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Francis sat in bed trying to plan the conversation in his head. My dear mon cher it has been... No. My lovely rose there's something... Non. Marianne I... No this wasn't working! How was he going to tell her? Part of him didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to. He couldn't ever since... No, he couldn't think of that .  
He poured himself another glass of wine.

Hey, maybe he could call up that stupid Britt! Surely he's been dumped by many girls and would know something for him to say. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number.  
"What do you want frog?"  
"Ah, well I need your help." Francis responded.  
"Oh, Bloody hell! For the last time I am not going to marry you!"  
"Non, non-" He was cut off by a woman on Arthur's side.  
"Are you cheating on me!?"  
"What!? No! It's just this stupid man-" Then Arthur was cut off by the same woman. Although, this time her voice was clearer meaning she actually had the phone.  
"Who are you and why did you ask Arthur to marry you?" This lady clearly had a British accent.  
"Non, don't worry! That only happened once and it was because my boss told me too! I promise you Arthur is an asshole."  
She giggled, "You got that right," Her voice was farther away now, "Here you go Arty."  
"Thank you," The original Brit was back on, "So, what do you want?"  
"Well, first, who's the lady?" Francis had to ask.  
"None of your business. Now, what do you want?" Arthur demanded.  
The French man sighed. It was obvious his "friend" was occupied at the moment. "Actually, forget about it. I figured it out myself."  
He heard the other man sigh in annoyance. " Well, how about you don't bother me next time!"  
"Of course, bye."  
"Bye wanker." England hung up.  
Francis sighed. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

[Time skip brought to you by... Abigail duh! What did you expect?]

Francis was dressed up all nice in very expensive tuxedo. He was standing outside the gourmet restaurant waiting for his lovely Marianne to show; no she wouldn't be his anymore he couldn't think like that. Tonight was the night he planned to leave her. Ugh, this had never been this hard for him before.

He saw her walking up. "Francis!" She kissed him

"I hope you haven't been waiting to long."  
"Non, non, I would wait forever for you." He gave her a kiss. A lie, it hurt him but it would hurt her more.  
"Is our table ready?" She asked.  
" Oui, come!" Francis led her through the door and to their table where they say down and ordered some of his favorite wine, the waiter recognized him from his previous visits and suggested it.  
Francis took a deep breath. He had to break up with her. Anyone who got to close died, they all died and he had to keep living.  
He looked around a little bit when his eyes saw her. No that couldn't be right. She was dead! He saw her with her messy blonde hair and 14th century clothing. He had to be hallucinating. It wasn't possible that Jeanne d'Arc was standing in that far corner of the restaurant. He remembered watching her burn and scream at the hands of one of his best friends. He remembered how much he loved her. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her, even though he was only with her for two years... However, Marianne came surprisingly close.  
"Francis..." He heard a voice say. He looked up to see if it was Marianne, but she was busy looking at the menu. "You can't hold on to me forever." Now Francis knew who the voice belonged to. He looked at her, and she was staring right at him. "I'm gone. You need you to move on." It felt like the voice was just whispering in his ear. "That's what I would want." He looked back at the corner and she was gone.  
"Francis," this time the voice clearly belonged to Marianne. "Are you OK?"  
"Oh, oui, of course I am, Mon Cher."  
"You've been quiet." She said.  
"I'm sorry I was thinking," Francis got up from table",Actually, there's something I would like to show you."  
"Oh... Of course, dear." She got up and took his hand.  
They left the restaurant.

[Time skip brought to you by... Me, Abigail, again. Seriously, who do you think is writing this? Colonel Mustang?]

The two lovers found themselves at the top of the Eiffel tower. Francis loved it there, and he certainly was not abusing his status to get there. The night was cool but not uncomfortable and for once it wasn't raining. There was a slight breeze, and the moon and stars were clearly visible. When they had reached the top, Francis grabbed both of Marianne's hands in his and looked her in the eyes.  
"My dear Marianne, for the past few years I have been playing girls. Staying with them for only a short time and in the end breaking their hearts. The reason I've done this is because... I've done this ever since I lost my first love. When she died I... I had never felt such pain in my life. After that, I was terrified I'd lose the others as well. I've realized tonight that I need to let go of my fears and live life to the fullest. I have a beautiful, lovely, and quite sexy, girl right here in front of me that I love so much. Marianne, I want you to know that I love you, and that I would never hurt you intentionally. "  
Marianne felt stinging in her eyes. She knew she was messing with a player since the beginning, but something about him just drew her to him. She didn't quite know what it was but, he was beginning to love him, she wanted to be able to grow old with him but sadly that was not possible maybe one day he could know her secret. But, for now she decided just to enjoy the moment.  
"I love you too, Francis. I love so much!" She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. They gazed out over Paris's beautiful lights.

Yes for now, she'd enjoy these moments.

* * *

Chibimano: Favorite, Follow, Review, Please. Or be a *muffled words*

Spain: *Covers Chibimano's mouth* Sorry, he's being mouthy again. But, please do review.


	8. Fun times

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Seriously, why do we have to put this on everything?

Rennee's Note: Hallo, mein peeps, since ya'll didn't review we decided to do two. Have fun reading!

* * *

Matthew first headed over to the bar to get a drink. Scotch perhaps? He sat there for a minute drinking it. OK, this was getting a little boring. No one was at the bar and the bartender was talking to some guy over at the other end. He could go to the other room? The one with the strippers... Yeah, that's right. Matthew was at a strip club. He didn't come here often, only when he felt like he had no where else to go because everyone just forgets him eventually. He could drink, or watch, until he forgot that fact. He got off his stool and headed over to the stage area where the girls were. It was very sparkly and there was a lot of... Skin. There must have been a shift change or something because the music changed and a new set of girls came out. Get Some by Chevelle was playing very loudly, cool guitar intro though. The entire song was pretty good actually.

He just stood there and watched until the song was over. That was when he noticed something about one of the girls on the stage. She looked very familiar, but it was hard to see in this place... Oh god, is that...

"MADDIE! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME AND PUT SOME FREAKIN' CLOTHES ON!" The girl Matthew was staring at looked at the second girl, who was now climbing on stage, in horror. Wait, he knew that woman! That was Alfred's girlfriend, Amelia. Which must mean...

"MADDIE!?" He yelled. Surprisingly, Amelia and Maddie heard him because they looked at him. Everyone else was to focused on the pretty american pulling the stripper off stage.

"MATTHEW!?" They both yelled. Maddie was freaking out even more and Amelia pulled her sister behind her back.

"CLOSE YOUR GODDAMN EYES! I WILL NOT LET YOU SEE MY SISTER LIKE THIS!"

Matthew saw Maddie whisper something to Amelia.

Even though Amelia used a normal voice, she was still heard. "Oh sorry, I'll stop yelling. But you still need to GET HOME BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS HERE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! I'm sure they'd like that." She winked at the audience. The men hollered and catcalled.

With that, Maddie left the stage and Matthew quickly pushed through the crowd to meet up with her.

Maddie saw Matthew coming towards her and smiled nervously. She was still in her... Costume. A small Canadian flag bikini top and a pair of booty shorts that left very little, and I mean VERY LITTLE, to the imagination.

Matthew was trying to find something to say to her. They both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. He tried not to look at her besides her face but her body was so-

"I'm going to get dressed." Maddie interrupted his thoughts and then left.

Next, Amelia came up to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I... Uh..."

"I'm not letting Maddie date a guy who goes to strip clubs. Even if she is a stripper..."

"Wait, what? Date? Nobody's dating anybody. Maddie and I are just... Friends." He kinda wished they were more.

"Haha, yeah right! You two obviously are head over heals for each other. I've noticed it ever since you met at the concert."

"What're you talking about?"

"Y'all were flirting up a storm!"

He didn't say anything and just walked away. It was time to get out of here.

"BYE, MATTHEW!" Amelia yelled after him. He just waved then walked faster out of the place.

He caught Maddie walking to her car out in the parking lot. Thank goodness she had clothes on this time.

"Hey, Maddie!"

She turned around. "Oh hey, Matthew. So umm..."

"So... Why are you here?" That was the only he could come up with and he didn't like it.

"It's... Uh... It's hard to explain."

"Tell me. Unless of course you don't want to..."

"No no, it's fine, I'll try my best. I come here when I feel lonely and forgotten. I know it's not the best thing I should be doing, but when I'm up there I get so much attention and I forget why I was feeling bad before hand."

"That makes perfect sense, Maddie. It's actually the reason why I'm here too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't come here often, but the drinking helps. What I don't understand is I've never seen you here before..."

"Well, I haven't been here in a while either. You probably have seen me before it was just before we actually met."

"Yeah, possibly." But something told him he really had never seen her here before...

"Well, I need to get going." She said.

"Yes of course, I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." Maddie hopped into her car and Matthew headed over to his. He got in and sat there quietly for a few minutes.

He heard a tapping at his window and looked over to see it was Maddie, so he rolled down his window.

"My car won't start." She said nervously.

"Oh... I don't really know much about cars... I'm sorry."

"Oh..." She frowned not knowing how she would get home now.

"Um... Maddie, can I take you home?"

She smiled a little. "Can you, please?"

"Of course! Hop in."

And so she did.

(Time skip brought to you by Alfred)

Maddie and Amelia's house was very close to the club, so it didn't take long to get there at all. Matthew walked Maddie up to her front door.

"Thanks again so much, Matthew!"

"Anytime, Maddie. Just... Uh, call me up when you need a ride or something." They both laughed a little nervous.

Slowly, Maddie leaned in and gave Matthew a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight."

Then she walked into her house and closed the door.

As he was walking back to his car, he saw Maddie's car, the one she claimed couldn't start, pull up into the driveway. Amelia stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Hey Amelia, you got her car to start?"

Amelia stared at him. "Why are you here?"

"I had to take Maddie home because her car wouldn't start."

A second later Amelia laughed. "That was a lie, her car works just fine. She said that just so you would take her home." She winked at him and then Matthew realized what she meant.

"But what about your car?" Matthew asked.

"I didn't take it. I walked over there." She then muttered to herself. "I could use a little exercise..."

Amelia still doesn't know how to be quiet, and he just knew why she was being self conscious. "Amelia you look fine. You're all Alfred talks about and he loves that extra cushion around your bones. He said it was nice because it didn't hurt him so much when... Actually I really don't want to repeat that conversation. I'm going to go now. Goodnight!"

Amelia barely heard his last sentence because she was in a daze. It was nice to know that that was what Alfred thought of her. "Goodnight." She replied.

Matthew hopped in his car and drove off. Perhaps he should Maddie how much he really feels... Tomorrow. It was almost midnight and he had to get some sleep.

* * *

Rennee's note: next chappie is Belarus and it should be up soon. Please Review, Follow, or Favorite.


	9. прыгожая Сняжынка

Renne here! I wrote this over a long period of time so sorry for any inconsistencies. Do not worry about things all will be explained in the Russia chappie! Oh one last thing Ballroom is just a hobby of mine I'm nowhere near pro. So sorry if I get a few things wrong. Also I sorry this is so long but it's one of my OTPs

* * *

Disclaimer: We still do not own hetalia

This is based on my head cannon that both Russia and Belarus are professional ballroom dancers

(This fic is brought to you by Antarctica and Atlantis)

"What?" Belarus spat.

"Your brother has requested to be reassigned to another partner." Antarctica said calmly.

"But we only have three weeks until the group competition!"

"I know and I already have another partner for you."

"Who?"

"Well, he was Anya's current partner."

It took her a few seconds to realize what Antarctica was saying.

" Wait, you mean brother's been paired up with that cow and I'm stuck with Nikolai."

"Yep."

"But you know Anya's slept with every one of her partners except her brother and she's only been here two months!"

"I know, but Anya is the only one willing to switch partners and your brother said if I didn't get him a new partner he'd withdraw from the competition." (A/N: Belarus is exaggerating a lot)

"But why?"

"I think he said something about not being able to dance a few of the Latin dances with you."

"Oh, that. I think brother is just trying to get rid of me." Belarus said quietly.

"Well, Bella it could be... Who am I kidding yeah, he's trying to get rid of you. But remember, if you love something you let it go."

" Antarctica, your a good friend, thanks. "

"Yeah, your welcome" Antarctica said as she released the knife that she had been holding behind her back, you never knew how this type of meeting with Natalya could go.

The Next Day...

Belarus walked into the dance room. She was suppose to meet her new partner, Nikolai, here so they could practice. There in the middle of the room was a boy with platinum blond hair. He looked up and frowned.

"I hope you're ready. I want to get started right away."

"Oh, I'm ready alright. What about you?" Natalya really didn't like this guy.

"I'm the one who has been waiting on you." He then turned on the music and walked over to Natalya. "OK, let's get started."

He seemed to be hating this as much as she was.

Dancing with him was hard, he lead where brother let her lead mostly, he carried himself differently, and that bond of "friendship" and trust that she had with her brother just wasn't there.

Dancing with her was so difficult. She was very light on her feet unlike Anya, she wasn't very flexible in his opinion, and it just felt strange dancing with her, the way she moved and felt, (A/N: get your mind out of the gutter) it just didn't feel the same as any of the other partners he had, had before.

They tried to dance a little longer but it just wasn't right, they weren't in sync, their movements were off, and it just didn't feel right. And the whole time Annie was watching them she saw their poor form, and their uncompromising attitudes. So, she figured the easiest way to solve this was to shove them both in a closet, leave them there for an hour, and then see what's left. So, she left a note in the break room, telling them to come to her office unarmed, aka no knives anywhere else she would skin them alive. Antarctica did not want to go in and find a bloody mess where her best friend and one of the top dancers were. They finally had just stopped for a break. They went into the break room that's when Natalya found the letter.

"Aww, shit"

"What?" he asked curiously

"We are both being summoned by her majesty."

"What does she want?"

"Well, it says something about dancing I think, but her writing is almost unreadable. But, if I'm reading this correctly we are suppose to meet her outside her office."

"Whatever." Nikolai said just hoping that maybe Annie had decided to give them their old partners back. Little did he know how mistaken he was.

(Time skip brought to you by the bad touch trio)

They arrived outside Annie's office. She was there of course, they both hoped that their old partners had decided to take them back.

"Hey, how are you guys?"

They sent her death glares.

"Great!" I knew I should have brought that knife...

"What do you want?" Asked Nikolai.

"Well, actually could you two come and stand over here for me please." She guided the two over to the wall to their right in front of a closet door with a huge plant right next to the door frame.

They both looked at her suspiciously.

"Ok, now will you tell us?" Natalya was getting impatient.

"Well... Um..." Suddenly the closet door behind them opened up and Annie managed to shove them both in there. "Have fun!" The door immediately closed and Antarctica locked it. Then, from behind the plant, France stepped out.

"Thanks for helping me, Francis."

"Why, of course. Those two have feelings for each other, I know it! They just need a little push." He then tried to snake an arm around Annie's waist but she quickly slapped his hands away.

"Hands to yourself, France you have a girlfriend!"

That's when they started to hear screaming and pounding coming from the closet. "OK, we should leave."

(POV change brought to you by Toni)

Nikolai and Natalya were shoved into the closet before they could process anything and the next thing they knew they were locked in.

"Why the hell would she do that!?" Exclaimed Nikolai.

"I'll worry about that after I get away from you!"

"Why did it have to be you?" He shook his head. He pounded his fist on the door. "Hey! let us out!" He went on for a few seconds.

"Shut up!" Natalya screamed. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Just being in this closet with you is giving me a headache!" He yelled back.

"This is the worst thing that could have ever happened to me! Why did Ivan have to get a new partner?" She rubbed her temples.

"Wait, you're saying that my sister is with that vodka addict!?" Apparently, Nikolai didn't know who his sister's new partner was.

"He's not a vodka addict! At least he doesn't sleep himself to the top like Anya!"

"How dare you say that about my sister!"

Natalya didn't say anything back.

Nikolai thought he heard crying.

He looked down to see Natalya sitting on the floor crying. "Oh, you're a crybaby too." He said disgusted.

"I don't understand. He always pushes me away!" Natalya continued crying ignoring Nikolai's previous comment.

He stopped. That sounded familiar. He felt like Anya was always trying to push him away too. "I thought you requested the new partner?"

Natalya shook her head.

"I have the same problem with Anya." He confessed. "I don't want to dance with you."

"I don't want to dance with you either. We have to find a way to get our old partners back." By then Natalya had stopped crying.

"Ivan and Anya have to ask for the partner change." She nodded at Nikolai's statement and they sat in silence thinking.

"We make them jealous. It may not seem like it but Ivan can be competitive. If we do better than them at our group practices then they'll have to take us back." Suggested Natalya.

"I was thinking the same thing." Nikolai nodded. "OK then, it's settled. We work extra hard to be better, then in the end they take us back." He held out his hand. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes." She said and she shook his hand. "OK, now what do we do about Antarctica?"

"I say I chase her around with my set of knives. That woman should know better than to shove me into a closet with the one person I don't want to be with."

The word "knives" got Natalya's attention. "What kind?"

" Winchester and Booth" Nikolai replied. (A/N: Supernatural and Bones)

"Oh, those are crappy." She said disgusted.

"They are great!" He said irritated. "And since we're insulting each other again, you need to work on your flexibility!"

"My flexibility is just fine! You need to learn how to be clearer in your leading!"

"Maybe you should stop being a control freak!"

"I don't even think you know what you're doing!"

And they went on until the janitor came by and heard their yelling. Curious, he opened the door and the two instantly stopped their fighting and yelled at the poor janitor.

"Where's Annie!?" They both yelled.

He just stood there not sure what to do.

They pushed him out of the way and quickly left to go find Antarctica and get away from the other.

"I'm glad they weren't doing what I thought they were doing." The janitor said to himself. He then continued to clean.

(Another time skip this time brought to you by bubblegum pink)

They grabbed their knives and headed to Annie's office. (A/N: you know what happened; they didn't kill Annie just almost)

"Don't you ever do that again!" Natalya said in cold fury. Even though they had just beaten the crap out of her, she smiled and said.

"Nat, you know I can't promise anything."

"Whatever, just don't do that again."

"Okay!" Annie said in an abnormally cheerful voice for someone who had just been beaten up. Both Natalya and Nikolai looked as angry as was country-ly possible. So, Annie figured she had did her job well, they had stopped fighting long enough to try to kill her. This meant they had solved their problems to some extent. Therefore, she was happy as could be.

(Time skip to the future)

Natalya slowly got use to the way that Nikolai danced; they still had their fair share of fights over many things. However, none of that mattered, all that mattered was getting better so that they could beat Ivan and Anya. Then they'd have to take them back.

It was the night before the last group practice. Natalya was completely mortified, nothing scared her more than not being able to be with her brother, and if they didn't do well tomorrow he'd never take her back. She began to clean her house; it was a nervous habit of hers, not particularly bad habit, but still a habit. Cleaning wasn't something she did often so her house was kind of dirty. She naturally started in the front of the house and worked her way back to her room, the cleaning was rather uneventful until she reached her room. Her room was actually clean, except for her dresser. She hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned until she came upon an old piece of jewelry, a locket to be precise (A/N: the locket represents Minsk and the reason she doesn't where it anymore is because during WWII, Prussia stole it from her. Sorry if the facts aren't correct). She opened the locket and looked in it a picture had been shoved in there over the original picture.

"Ah, Vanya one of these days you will marry me."

She sighed and did something she rarely ever did. She took Ivan's picture out, to look at the picture that was originally there. She never could figure out who this person was he looked a lot like, Vanya. Except this person had a cowlick, he didn't wear a scarf, his jacket was different than Vanya's and he was smiling for real. Belarus couldn't remember the last time Ivan had smiled like that. She had tried so hard to figure out who this person in her heart was (A/N: yes, I am of the option that a nation's capital is their heart). A single fleeting thought occupied her mind for a few moments, that guy looked allot like Nikolai, but that was impossible her locket had held this picture ever since she could remember and Nikolai had only been born a decade or two ago, she assumed. Still wondering who this person was she closed the locket, put it around her neck, and left the room, the picture of Ivan still on her dresser, no longer in her heart.

(Time skip to the next morning brought to you by ze awesome Preußen)

Nikolai was nervous as all get out, Natalya still wasn't there, the competition started in ten minutes, and if she wasn't there they couldn't compete. Moreover, if they couldn't compete they couldn't get their old partners back. He would usually get angry but he was finding it very difficult, to get angry at her, he had no idea why. There was just a dull ache in his chest, it was painful and strange. He waited for her, the ache just got stronger as the minutes went by. Only three minutes left, he began to tap his foot, Ivan came in then Anya, a few others came in behind them, then finally Natalya came in, his heart soared. 'What the hell' he thought 'why am I having this type of reaction'.

"Natalya!" he called

"Oh, hello Nikolai."

"Are you ready to dance"

" Так, я вы?"

" Ды"

The competition had started, and everyone got to choose their dance and music. Natalya and Nikolai were last so they watched everyone else dance and observed the judges it was certainly interesting watching them react the judges were Annie, and two others Nikolai recognized but couldn't name and they seemed to be getting bored. Next was Ivan and Anya they had decided on a tango seemingly to spite their siblings, they danced well and the judges perked up a bit and actually paid attention to them. Next, it was Nikolai and Natalya's turn their chances of getting their old partners back rode on this. Yet strangely, Nikolai was having second thoughts about whether he actually wanted to do this. Yet they went out on the floor anyway Natalya choose to dance to a song called Human by Christian Perri Nikolai rather liked the song, surprisingly. He didn't think he could like anything from America. They were dancing a waltz (A/N: Idk if you can dance a waltz to that song but just go with it) as they danced you could feel the emotion that had been put into it and so could the judges apparently. At the end, Nikolai dipped Natalya and from Ivan and Anya's angle it looked like Nikolai had kissed Natalya. This did not please Ivan he wanted to distance his sister not having her completely gone, that could not happen he needed control. Afterward they finished and results were given (BTW, Nikolai and Natalya won) Ivan walked up to Nikolai as to give him a handshake.

"Stay away from my sister." Ivan growled.

For some reason this didn't sit right with Nikolai.

"No."

Ivan glared at him.

"Leave her alone or I'll make you with my lead pipe, Da."

"Make me, ha! do you really think you can make me, you're scared of your sister."

To this, Ivan had no response he simply glared and gave off a very dark aura. He then walked over to Natalya looked at her and said

"Natalya do you want to become my partner again?"

Ivan said this just to anger Nikolai, he really didn't want to take Natalya back, but making Nikolai angry was delightful. Natalya's initial reaction was joy though Anya didn't look to happy about Ivan's statement neither did Nikolai.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Natalya said.

With that Ivan and Nat left.

(Later that night)

Ivan had started drinking as soon as they got home. ( lots of vodka, like bottles full)

"Big brother will you marry me?" Nat said.

"go away."

"Vanya."

"I said go away!" he said. He slapped her across the cheek.

Nat looked at him shocked

"brother."

"leave me alone!"

"please."

"I said go away now, you ugly demon bitch, why won't you just leave me alone!" he slapped her again this time you could hear a resounding smack. She looked at him shocked and ran out of the house, she ran and ran and ran even though she had nowhere to go, she ran. She then realized she was only a few blocks away from the dance studio. Well she had the key, so she went in Annie was probably still there anyway. Perhaps she'd have some of America's whiskey that Nat could drown her sorrows in. She didn't see anyone in the main hall, she went into the first room nobody there, next room still nobody, there was one studio left she went in there and found Nikolai. He saw her, the bruises on her cheeks, the tears running down her face, her dress torn, and hair askew.

"What the heck happened to you?" he asked eyes wide.

She came over to him, put her head on his chest, and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her

"What happened Natalya?" he whispered.

She still didn't answer."Did Ivan do this to you?"

She nodded.

"Did he hurt you?"

No answer, just more sobs.

"Natalya, what did he do to you?" By this point, Nikolai was ready to kill Ivan, that Russian bastard had hurt Natalya. Wait, why did he care?

Belarus temporarily stopped crying.

"Nikolai, am I...pretty" this question surprised Nikolai.

"No Natalya, you're not pretty, you're beautiful" he said softly (A/N: is the soft side of Nikolai finally showing?) She started crying again.

"Thank you," she said.

They sat there for a while like that.

" Наталля how about I take you home, okay"

She nodded.

"Nikolai um... Can I be your partner again?"

" Ды"

"Thank you."

(Like literally totally twenty minutes later about like 10'o clock at night, brought to you by Poland)

He took her home to her house, not that Russian bastard's. Even though it would be nice to beat him up. On the ride, he began to reflect on the night's events he had the opportunity to be back with Anya. Nevertheless, he didn't take it. Why? He had always wanted to be with her but when the opportunity presented itself, he didn't just turn it down, he almost felt sad that Natalya wouldn't be with him.

They had then reached her house and Nikolai led her to the door. "Are you going to be OK by yourself?"

She looked uncertain. So he offered,

"How about tonight I crash on your couch and I'll drive you to the dance studio tomorrow"

she nodded and opened the door to let him in, he walked into her house it was tastefully styled and extremely neat if fact it looked a lot like his house which was only a couple of miles away. Everything was either blue, white, grey or black; he really liked it. Natalya showed him around and gave him an extra pair of pjs that she kept in case Ivan ever came over. Therefore, they had never been worn, while Natalya made up the couch for him; he asked her questions

"Natalya, do have an other siblings than Ivan?"

"Yes"

"Older or younger?"

"Older"

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl"

"What is she like?"

"She's very crybaby-ish, very motherly she took care of Ivan and I for years. She is very kind and she loves us a lot but she can be very annoying sometimes. But she's a very good person... sometimes."

"I have an older brother who's kind of like that too, he's from Ukraine and is really annoying."

"Really?" her interest was peaked and she had finished making the couch up for him. He nodded,

"My sister is also from the Ukraine." after this they spent hours talking to each other about many aspects of their lives and found that they were extremely similar.

(About 1 am)

"And he laughed can you be...lieve that." Nikolai said and yawned. They were both getting tired. The couch wasn't helping matters either, about an hour or so earlier Natalya decided that the high-backed chair she was sitting in was getting rather uncomfortable and had gotten up and sat on the couch next to Nikolai. It was funny almost, the girl who wouldn't have come within ten meters of him was now falling asleep on his shoulder. Wait... no she had fallen asleep, well it would be rude to wake her. Therefore, he gently lifted her off the couch and deposited her in her room. He then went back to the couch and got under the covers. He fell asleep quickly. No guarantee he'd stay asleep though.

about an hour later

Nikolai was awakened by screaming, a girl, wait NATALYA. He bolted out of bed, and ran to her room. She was asleep, Nikolai breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness she was okay. He proceeded to her bedside to try to wake her.

He grabbed her arm

"Natalya, прачнуцца, wake up!"

She stopped screaming, and her eyes fluttered open.

"It was just a dream," Nikolai said calmly.

She sat up slowly; taking a few deep breaths, looking around her room, making sure it was only a dream. He waited there for a second just too make sure she was alright.

"If you're okay, I'm going to head back to the living room"

Natalya bit her lip; well there was no harm in asking.

"Can you stay?"

Nikolai's eyes widened she couldn't mean like that but still, Mind out of the gutter he told himself.

"Well, I guess I can if you want" he shrugged.

She looked surprised, but pulled back the covers, all but the sheet.

"Try anything and I will eviscerate you, then skin you for whatever time you have left to live. Then bleed your body getting rid of any chance of you coming back as a zombie or vampire." (A/N: Someone been watch to many of America's shows)

He nodded, and slid in the bed next to her. They both fell asleep within twenty minutes.

The next morning

Nikolai awoke first. Someone had their arms around his waist. And Natalya said if he touched her she'd kill him. He laughed silently then gently tried to get her arms off him. Although, this caused her to wake up.

"Mmm, what-" Her eyes widened when she noticed their position. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!" She quickly hopped out of bed.

Nikolai frowned when she jumped off the bed. Apparently, she was the only thing keeping him warm this cold morning. "No no, it's fine... You're not going to skin me, are you?"

Natalia stopped and thought for a minute. "No, at least, not now. I still need you."

Her eyes widened again. "I don't mean-"

He laughed. "Don't worry, I get what you mean."

Silence.

"Umm, Nikolai."

"Yeah." He replied.

"Thank you, for staying with me." She said shyly.

"Oh, it was nothing." Surprisingly, he meant it. It really didn't bother him that he had to spend the night at her house. He had a feeling he would do it even if she hadn't come crying to him. "Just... don't go back to him. Please, Natalia."

She nodded. "Yeah, ok. "

He smiled.

"Alright! Well, we need to get ready for practice." She said quickly in an attempt to get out of the awkward situation.

Nikolai got up and swiftly exited the room. Hearing the front door open and close, Natalya frowned he was supposed to be taking her to practice a bit later. Had she said something wrong? she decided he had left because of something she either did or said. She paced in her room for a few seconds. Then decided a warm shower would be best for keeping her mind off of him. She didn't realize that the front door open and shut again until in her bedroom door was Nikolai where he had forgotten his house shoes in her room, he expected her to be fully clothed when he came in. But she wasn't, Natalya stood there like a deer in headlights wearing only her undergarments. Nikolai couldn't help but look she had an amazing body, but that was no surprise. A myriad of thoughts went through his head from the innocent she's so pretty to the not-so-innocent I want to ravish her. Natlaya after taking a few seconds to process grabbed the sheet off of her bed and wrapped it around herself. Her face was flushed, so was his.

"I thought you had left" she stuttered.

He shook his head "I just went out to my car to get the extra pair of clothes I keep in there."

"Oh.."

A very awkward silence ensued

"Um I think I'll go now" Nikolai mumbled

"Yeah that would be good"

Nikolai turned around and walked out. Natalia got in and out of the shower swiftly. Dressing in her usual style. She came out of her room to find a plate of breakfast waiting for her. It was nothing fancy just some sausage, kasha and coffee but it was more breakfast than she usually ate. Nikolai and her sat down opposite of each other and ate the majority of their food in silence. Natalya didn't know whether she could eat all of it or not *. It was her food but Nikolai had fixed it. But by the time she was half way done with it she was nearly full. Neither of them ate the entirety of their food. Natalia washed the dishes and put them away while Nikolai showered and dressed in the other room. Natalia finished before Nikolai and sat on the couch wondering if what had happened would change anything between them. What the heck, she made it sound like they had done something. Maybe she wanted to do something. She shooed that thought away but wondered. Nikolai was attractive, any girl with a pulse would think that. But they were partners they couldn't... She heard her room door open. That man took forever to shower. She turned towards him catching a glimpse of his stomach as he pulled down his shirt. It felt like the air was electrified. This was interesting. The feeling soon faded, he walked towards the door.

"Hey, Natalya I'm going to go get the car warmed up"

"Okay be careful it's supposed to be icy out today"

He shrugged on his coat and left, 20 minutes passed and Nikolai was still outside Natalya was getting a little worried. She put her coat on and went to check on him. Damn, it was cold outside, the freezing wind bit at her hands. Nikolai's car was still here and he was next to the opened hood. Swearing loudly in Russian. She walked up behind him

"What are you doing?"

He sighed and turned towards her "The stupid car won't start and any car that is this automated I have no idea how to fix."

He ran his hands through his hair.

"It's fine, we can practice here" she said

He cocked his head, "How? There isn't enough room"

"That you've seen" She said mysteriously.

She closed the hood took him by the hand and led him back inside then down a set of stairs. Into her basement.

It was huge with oaken floors and a blue silver paint on the walls. The room itself must have been at least twice as big as her house.

All Nikolai could say was "Wow"

"This is my haven, I come down here when I need to think or just bored." Nikolai surveyed the room. There was a small stereo in the corner, the back wall was covered in bookshelves and there were a few overstuffed chairs. It was all very quaint. He loved it. Natalya moved over to the stero looking up at the rack of CDs on the wall. She turned back to Nikolai, "What do you want to dance to?"

"How about swing?" he really wanted to do a slow waltz but that might prove to much.

She nodded and put a CD in the player then moved towards him neither of them had their dance shoes so this was just for fun. After about thirty minutes of dancing both kinds of swing; they were both ready for something else, something less energetic.

That's when she decided that they were doing a slow waltz, she walked over to the player and chose a Cd from the back of the rack, put it in and walked back to Nikolai. It was a simple tune from a little known Belorussian composer that she had been friends with. They moved slowly and the proximity was tantalizing. They were no longer doing professional dancing. This was a more common and simple box step with an occsional international step.

He wasn't sure what exactly to do, their faces were so close they almost touched, he wanted them to touch. However he didn't want to ruin a good friendship with a woman who understood him. He didn't feel like they could go back if it didn't work out. He needed to shut his brain off and let his heart do the work. But it was Natlaya who closed the gap. She kissed him gingerly, and he kissed back. They came to a dead stop. His hand came up to her neck, he bit her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted. Their kisses became more passionate, they stopped for a breath.

They made eye contact then that was it, he kissed her neck, teasing her, she moaned slightly. His hands moved down to her waist, and they started walking towards the door. Natalya slipped out out of his grip, ran to the top of the stairs, and smirked inviting her partner to chase her. He grinned, he'd gladly run after her. She made it to the living room before he caught her, tackling her onto the couch. They both smiled, he liked the way she thought, maybe he had finally found someone like him. He wanted her unlike anyone else he had ever screwed. Because most people he screwed were simply substitutes for the one he could not have. But this, this was real and genuine. They sat on the couch looking at each other as if to see who could go the longest without touching the other. Nikolai lost to say the least. They kissed, his hands in her beautiful Belorussian hair, her hands on his chest. She tugged at his shirt and he gladly helped her get it off, then he took care of hers. They found themselves laying on the couch now, with Nikolai right on top. They needed each others touch. It was crazy but that's what the others always said about them.

Dance practice was long forgotten by the end of the day.

They were mad, but they were mad together

* * *

прачнуцца - wake up

Так, я вы - Yes I am are you

Ды - Yes

Наталля - Natalia

Goggle translate

As for the food thing I learned that in Russia it is polite not to eat all of the food someone gives you. Because it means that they didn't give you enough. I figured after living with Russia all those years she would have picked up on some of his habits.


End file.
